1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light adjustment device for a laser resonant socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the advancements in the photoelectron industry and the improvements in semiconductor manufacturing processes have resulted in increased use of laser diode products. Since the manufacture of laser diodes at certain frequencies is rather difficult and the cost is rather high, a red laser diode is normally used as the solid laser of a pump light source to operate in coordination with the nonlinear function of multiple frequency chips to generate the laser beams according to the desired frequencies. However, such micro resonant socket laser systems structured by the gain media and multiple frequencies need to have their beam emissions adjusted first before a preferred output power can be obtained.
The light adjustment used by the prior art is to first place a laser diode and a laser resonant socket along the same plane, and then to use a sharp object to move the laser resonant socket about so as to adjust the laser beam""s projection point and angle on the light entering face of the resonant socket to obtain the optimum output power. After the adjustment has been completed, glue is used to fix the desired location of the laser diode and the laser resonant socket.
However, the accuracy of such an adjustment method is quite limited because the range of the adjustment is limited to horizontal rotation and movement, and cannot adjust perpendicular angles and or utilize axial rotation. Consequently, this inability to accurately adjust the relative positions of the laser diode and the laser resonant socket means that the emitted laser beam cannot be optimized, thereby leading to a drop in the efficiency of the whole laser system. In addition, the heat yielded in the laser resonant socket during use usually leads to the uneven expansion of the elements of the resonant socket, causing laser light dot deflection. Since the exit point of the laser beam deviates from its optimum position, the output power will drop, so that the glue used to attach the laser diode and the laser resonant socket will be compromised, possibly causing the resonant socket to become loose and to even fall off.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a light adjustment device for a laser resonant socket.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a light adjustment device for a laser resonant socket that facilitates adjustment in all directions to obtain the optimum output power.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a light adjustment device for a laser resonant socket that is effective in quickly conducting away the heat from the resonant socket.
The objectives of the present invention can be accomplished by providing a light adjustment device for a laser resonant docket, the light adjustment device having a laser base having a housing that defines a laser chamber that retains a laser diode therein, and a fixing seat disposed at one end of the housing. The light adjustment device further includes an upper cover that is removably coupled with the fixing seat to define a spherical groove, and an adjuster body having a ball and an adjusting shaft, with a resonant socket room defined in the ball, and with a laser resonant socket retained inside the socket room. The ball is seated inside the spherical groove in a manner such that the ball can be pivoted inside the spherical groove to adjust the orientation of the ball and the adjusting shaft with respect to the laser base, so as to obtain a properly aligned laser beam.